Mamá, ¿que es el sexo?
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Mercedes-Amber. Nominada para los Bring Me to Life Hilarity award. Cuando Nessie llega a casa, tiene algunas preguntas impactantes para su familia. Traducción.
1. Mami ¿que es el sexo?

**Disclaimer: **Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a _Mercedes-Amber_ y los increíbles personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_ yo me limito a traducirla con su completo permiso, ahora sí, disfruten.

**Esto está inspirado en la canción:**

**S.E.X by Nickelback**

"¿Mami?" preguntó Nessie.

Volteé mi cabeza para ver a Nessie, y vi su expresión curiosa. "¿Si, cariño?"

Era un día ordinario, hojas de otoño cayendo al suelo. Edward estaba fuera cazando con sus hermanos, Alice, Esme y Rose estaba de compras (me las arreglé para persuadir a Alice de que 'necesitaba un descanso' de las compras) y Carlisle estaba trabajando. Nessie acababa de regresar de un día fuera con sus amigos que tenían la misma edad de la que ella lucia. 13. Supongo que tendría que haber esperado esta conversación.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí y miró hacia sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de comenzar la conversación. Espere pacientemente, pareciendo completamente concentrada en la dramática y cursi telenovela de la televisión.

"¿Mami?" esta vez casi era un susurro, pero pude detectar la obvia curiosidad en su voz.

"¿Mmm?"

Nessie giró su cuerpo ligeramente en mi dirección y levantó sus ojos a los míos. "Mami… ¿qué es el sexo?"

Sentí mi mandíbula caer y mis ojos abrirse, después me recuperé rápidamente.

"Mis amigos estaban hablando acerca de eso… hoy. Y… no sabía de que estaban hablando…"

Sentí un pequeño remordimiento de culpa. Ella realmente no era una adolecente. Era demasiado joven para oír esas cosas, pero no creo que a ella le guste pasar todo su tiempo con niños de 3 a 5 años. Como sea, sabía que Renesmee era lo suficiente madura e inocente para entender esto.

¿Por qué no podía Edward estar aquí?

Puse el control a un lado y me voltee completamente a Nessie. "¿Qué es lo que Carrie y los demás dijeron acerca de eso hoy?"

Ella empezó a jugar con su collar. "Bueno… no estaba poniendo mucha atención… hasta que comenzaron a reírse." Parecía confundida. "Eso fue cuando mencionaron un pene."

Mis labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. "¿Algo más?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Solo otras cuantas cosas. Orales-" mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente por eso. "bebes, y espermas."

Nessie se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano. "También tenían un libro. Sobre eso. Tenía dibujos." Puso su cálida mano en mi mejilla, y varias imágenes se filtraron a través de mi cabeza. Levanté las cejas.

"Humm."

"¿Mami?"

"Nada, Nessie." Le sonreí. "¿Qué quieres saber _tú_?"

Ella lo pensó por un momento, con un dedo en su barbilla, golpeando ligeramente. "Bueno. Sé que es un pene. Y una vagina…"

No pude evitarlo, una pequeña burbuja de risa escapó entre mis labios.

"Pero… ¿Qué ES el sexo?" me enseño otra vez una imágenes de caricatura de un pene dentro de una vagina. "¿Cómo llega ahí?"

Gemí en mi interior. –Edward, ven aquí ahora- pensé, sabiendo que él no podría oírme.

"El sexo… es… un abrazo especial. Entre dos personas que se aman. Después… el hombre… pone su… pene dentro de la vagina… de la mujer… y se abrazan."

Ahora los ojos de Nessie se agrandaron. "Pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque… muestra amor. Y afecto…"

Se sentó en silencio por unos minutos, y desee poder ver dentro de su cabeza.

"Entonces…" comenzó. "¿Podemos abrazar el pene de quien sea… que amamos?" Su ceño se frunció.

"NO." Negué con la cabeza fervientemente. "¡No, no no no! Solo una persona"

Renesmee pestañeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces. "Oh. Entonces… ¿puedo abrazar el pene de Papi?"

Me senté derecha. "No, cariño, no" suspiré. "No puedes. Esta… mal. Y solo cuando seas adulta."

Quería llorar, no estaba teniendo esta conversación con mi (técnicamente) hija de cuatro años. No podía explicarle estas cosas a ella.

"Entonces. Cuando sea grande ¿puedo tener sexo? ¿Abrasar penes?"

Sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos y asentí. "Si. Cuando seas grande…puedes. Y hayas aprendido más cosas sobre el sexo."

"Está bien." Nessie se dejó caer contra el sofá y vio la televisión. Suspiré aliviada y vi la televisión también.

Tendría que decirle a Edward cada palabra de esto en el momento que regresara de cazar. Qué suerte tenía de haberse salvado de este momento tan vergonzoso. Sonreí tenuemente y lo deje ir. Al menos ya había terminado.

"¿Mami?"

"¿Si?" pregunté con recelo.

"¿Eso era lo que tú y papa estaba haciendo anoche?"

Tal vez no.

* * *

Esta historia es un short fic de 7 capítulos.

Ya tengo algunos traducidos así que espero poder actualizar rápido y no tenerlas esperando demasiado tiempo :)

Dejen reviews y yo actualizo.

Por cierto también estoy en twitter por si quieren seguirme _PerffectEnding _x)

Kisses_&_Bites.

-Carolina.


	2. Papi ¿que es un oral?

**Disclaimer: **La excelente historia pertenece a _Mercedes-Amber_ y los increíbles personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer. _ Yo la traduzco con el completo permiso de la autora.

**

* * *

Canción en la que esto está inspirado:**

**Bonkers- Dizzee Rascal/Armand Van Helden **

* * *

Finalmente, estaba lleno. Emmett y Jasper seguían cazando, y les dije que los vería en casa luego. Aborrecía dejar a Bella y Nessie solas, incluso sabiendo que iban a estar a salvo. Llámenlo paranoia, si quieren. Corrí a casa, llamando a Bella y Nessie.

Inmediatamente supe que algo había pasado en mi ausencia. Bella no me dejaba ver dentro de su mente, así que en su lugar probé con la de Renesmee. Y me quedé en shock.

"¡Papi, estas en casa!" Nessie saltó del sillón y corrió a abrazarme.

Sonreí suavemente, "Si, estoy en casa…" miré a Bella y moví ligeramente la cabeza hacia Nessie para decirle a Bella qué había visto.

-Sí, lo sé.- pensó Bella. – También me impresionó. Creo que también quiere preguntarte algunas cosas.- sonrió ligeramente.

Levanté mi ceja.

-Yo tuve mi momento vergonzoso antes- con eso Bella se levantó y dijo, "Estaré arriba por si me necesitas ¿está bien?" dijo hacia Nessie.

Nessie asintió y camino de nuevo hacia el sofá. La seguí y me senté.

Me sonrió y se volteo a ver las tontas caricaturas en la pantalla plana. Parecían entretenerla.

Mi hija, ¿haciendo preguntas sobre sexo…? Mi cabeza zumbaba. Como…ah. Sus amigos. Mis ojos se achicaron. Ella seguía siendo mi pequeña niña, demasiado joven para esas cosas. Sé que no estaría contenta teniendo que jugar con niños de cuatro años. Pareciendo de trece, sus amigos obviamente pensaron que era una de ellos. Mire más en la mente de Renesmee, y enseguida deseé no haberlo hecho.

¿Imágenes? ¿Le habían enseñado imágenes? Comencé a estremecerme de enojo. ¿LE ENSEÑARON IMÁGENES A MI HIJA?

Nessie se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Y se volteó ansiosa.

"¿Papi? ¿Qué va mal?" preguntó, sus cejas tirando hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente me relajé. Suavemente dije, "Tengo la impresión de que sientes curiosidad sobre algunas cosas, Nessie"

La cara de Renesmee se tornó rosa, y asintió, repentinamente sus manos eran muy interesantes para ella.

Traté de poner en mi cara en una sonrisa amable. "Nessie. No está mal hacer esas preguntas, sabes. Es solo… tu madre y yo… no esperábamos esto tan pronto…" hice una pausa, tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir. "Supongo… que mereces saber las respuestas. Eres lo suficiente madura y sensata."

Le sonreí cálidamente por a su expectativa.

Se inclinó hacia un lado, y puso un dedo en su barbilla, y comenzó a golpear. "Bueno…" Un montón de imágenes llenó su cabeza tan rápido que solo pude distinguir unas pocas.

Penes, bebés, besos… ¿que caraj…? ¿ORALES? ¿Qué clase de amigos tiene? Mis ojos se ensancharon por sus pensamientos.

-Orales- pensó Nessie. –¿_Qué_ son?-

"Qu… que… s… son?" me atraganté. "Creo… creo que eres un poquito joven… para… um… saber eso."

Escuche una risa que venía de arriba. –Buena suerte Edward- rodé mis ojos.

Nessie hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos. "¡Mamá dice lo mismo! ¡Dice que cuando se más grande sabré más cosas!... ¿Es cuando abrazas un pene con tu boca?"

Mi mandíbula cayó. Me sentí como un pez de colores. Simplemente no podía poner todos mis pensamientos juntos… asentí mudamente.

Los ojos de Nessie se agrandaron ahora. "¡Eeeeeeewwww! ¿No hacen pipí con eso?" arrugó su nariz. "¡Eeeewwww! ¡Asqueroso!"

Desde arriba, "¡Se supone que se siente muy bien!" gemí. Oh Bella…

"¡BELLA!" grité.

Renesmee jadeo. "¡Ahh! ¿Mami te da orales?"

Cerré mis ojos, sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos un momento, y corrí fuera de la casa. Repentinamente sentí esa necesidad de cazar otra vez. Pude oír a Nessie diciendo detrás de mí.

"¡Todavía tengo preguntas papi!"

Oh mi Dios.

**

* * *

N/T**: No se ustedes, pero a mí me da lástima Edward xD

El capítulo que sigue es JacobPOV, van a reiré mucho con las preguntas de Nessie, lo prometo.

Muchísimas gracias a la hermosa _Bells Masen Cullen_que me ayudo a betear este capítulo. Heromos sin tu no estaría tan lindo :)

Los reviews inspiran a traducir, así que ¡Dejan muchos reviews! x) Graciasdenada.

Por cierto, estoy en twitter, así que síganme :) _PerffectEnding ._ Hasta la próxima.

-Carolina


	3. Jakey ¿que son esas bolas?

**Disclaimer: **La excelente historia pertenece a _Mercedes-Amber_ y los increíbles personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer. _ Yo la traduzco con el completo permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Canción en la que esto está inspirado:**

**Love Game- Lady GaGa

* * *

**

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Solo voy a hablar por un rato y los dejo con la diversión en un segundo. Esta historia iba a ser solo un One Shot. Solo iba a ser el primer capítulo. Y después nissa090 sugirió que debería hacer el Edward POV. Así que… ¡lo hice! Y después, cuando recibí maravillosos reviews de ese capítulo… pensé que tal vez debería continuarlo un poco más. Así que este capítulo es Jake POV. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de quien debería hacer el siguiente, por favor díganmelo, ¿Está bien? :D ¡Disfruten! Y por cierto, ¡chicos son asombrosos! Jamás pensé que esto recibiera tantos reviews. ILY chicos. Tratare de responder sus reviews… así que… ¡Dejen reviews!, gracias

Ok, la palabrería termino.

* * *

Sabía que Nessie pasaría el día fuera, de lo contrario habría venido más temprano. Simplemente no podía pasar un día sin verla. Me mata. Oh Dios, basta con esas cursilerías. Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza antes de llegar a ella. No quería que Edward se quejara sobre eso. Traté de recordar todas las cosas aburridas que aprendí en la escuela mientras iba por el camino de la entrada. Azoté la puerta de mi _Rabbit_, sabía que Edward y Bella ya sabían que era yo. Solo esperaba que Nessie viniera corriendo hacia mí.

Y lo hizo.

Como siempre.

"¡Jakey!" gritó.

Con mi dedo di golpecitos en su frente. "¡Hola, monstruo del Lago Ness!"

Me sacó la lengua y me llevó a la casa y al salón principal.

Extraño. Edward no estaba aquí.

"UH… ¿en dónde está tu papá?"

Nessie rodo sus ojos y resoplo. "Oh, papi esta siendo muy inmaduro. Corrió fuera de la casa." Rió y se dejó caer en el sofá. La seguí.

"Oh. ¿Está bien? Espera." ¿Edward? ¿Inmaduro? Jajá.

Nessie suspiró y se volteo hacia mí. "Jakey. ¿Qué sabes del sexo?"

Parpadeé repetidamente, mis ojos abiertos y mi boca colgaba abierta. "¿Qu…?"

Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano y dijo, "No… ¡no tú también! ¡Todos han dicho que soy demasiado joven para saber esas cosas! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. Simplemente no podía hacer que mi boca se moviera, formar alguna palabra, nada.

"Le pregunté a papi que eran los orales-" me atraganté con mi saliva y tuve un acceso de tos. "-y después salió corriendo. ¡Pero!" se veía triunfante. "Sé que es cuando el hombre pone su pene en la boca de la mujer."

Oh madre santa.

Oh puta madre santa.

Que. ¿QUE? ¿Cómo demonios Nessie sabía de estas cosas?

Quiero decir. Quiero decir. ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía todo aún! Que demo-

Algo me golpeo. "¡Hey!" Nessie. "¿Hola? ¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo!"

Pestañeé otra vez, "perdona Nessie…"

"Como iba diciendo," se detuvo para darme una mirada digna de Edward. "Que es, sé que es un oral… pero… ¿qué hay de esas pequeñas bolas debajo del pene? ¿Qué son?"

Me tire en el sofá, con la cabeza en mis manos, y mis ojos fuertemente cerrados ¿Este no es el trabajo de Edward y Bella?

"Quiero decir… tú las tienes, ¿cierto?" miré bruscamente hacia su rostro. "Es decir… no eres una mujer disfrazada o algo así… ¿cierto?"

Susurré, "No."

Nessie pues las manos a sus costados, "Bien, entonces. ¿Qué son?" puso en dedo en su barbilla en esa linda forma en la que siempre lo hacía, y comenzó a darse golpecitos. "Parecen como esas pelotas para el estrés." Ahuecó las manos.

"Tú sabes… esas que apachurras cuando estas estresado. Llenas de harina…" Jadeó. "¿Están llenas de harina?"

La mire incrédulo. Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios le dices a una niña de cuatro años que luce como una adolecente puberta? ¿Le dices todo?

"Un-uh, Nessie. Ellas… um… no están… llenas… de harina…"

Nessie dio golpecitos con el pie impacientemente. Era igual que su madre.

"Entonces… ¿de qué están llenas?"

De repente, todo lo que oí fue, "¡No le digas nada!" Bella. "¡Vete Jacob! ¡Vete ahora que puedes!"

Me levanté. "Er, Nessie. Acabo de recordar. Tengo… um… una um… cosa… que hacer. Seh. Una cosa que hacer. Tengo que irme."

Las cejas de Nessie estaba levantadas tan alto que pensé que posiblemente se perderían en su cabello. "Jacob Black. Dime qué son las bolas."

Reí resoplando. Bolas… jaja. "¡Tengo que irme corriendo!" Y salí corriendo por la puerta. "¡Nos vemos luego Bells, Nessie!" dije.

Mientras entraba en mi _Rabbit_ escuche, "¡Lo sé! ¡Están llenas de mayonesa!"

Ick. Solo esperaba que la mayonesa no estuviera en el menú de esta noche.

**

* * *

A/N:** lo siento por este :/ ¿sieguen vivas? *golpea la pantalla de la computadora* BIEN :D

De Nuevo chicos, son increíbles :D ily a todos.

**

* * *

T/N:** Ok, las notas publicadas anteriormente son de la autora, siempre trato de traducirlas aunque luego no tengan sentido (porque algunas son circunstanciales, o no se les entienden bien, trato de darles sentido)

Es justo que tengas voz aunque sea en otro idioma U_U

Espero enormemente que disfruten y se rían con este capítulo, igual que yo xD

El próximo capítulo es Emmett POV ¡Dejen muchos reviews!

Gracias a todas las personitas que han dejado un review y las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos, son awesomes :)

Muchísimas gracias a _Bells Masen Cullen _por el beteo de este capítulo.

Ya sé, si dejan muchos reviews me voy a auto-regalar el próximo capi, ¿vale? Al fin que mi cumple es el viernes :)

Ok, me voy. Kisses&Bites

-Carolina.


	4. Tío Emmett ¿que es porno?

**Disclaimer: **La excelente historia pertenece a _Mercedes-Amber_ y los increíbles personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer. _Yo la traduzco con el completo permiso de la autora.

* * *

Emmett POV

"¡Te vencí, hermano!" grité feliz. ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que vencí a Jazz de vuelta a casa! ¡Estaba en llamas! Espere unos segundos hasta que vi el pelo de mi hermano a través de los árboles y me precipité dentro, riendo.

"Caray, hombre." Me lance al sofá, una pierna sobre el brazo del sillón, la otra en el piso.

Jasper entro después, rodándome los ojos.

"¡Hola, tío Emmett! ¡Hola, tío Jasper!" sonó la voz de Nessie.

"Hola, Nessie." Jasper fue arriba.

"Hola squirt** (1)**. Pásame el control."

Nessie hizo un mohín y escondió el control bajo el cojín más cercano. "No. No dijiste por favor."

Gemí. "Aw, niña. ¿Por favooooooooooooooooooooooor?" estiré mi mano expectante. "¿Ahora?"

Ella suspiró y me lanzó el control remoto tan fuerte como pudo a la cabeza. Mi mano se movió rápidamente hacia arriba y lo atrapó. "Buen intento, squirt. Deberías practicar más niña." Reí ante su mirada de 'Edward'.

Cambie de canales hasta que encontré la estación de música, poniendo algunos videos de mujeres vestidas escasamente. Era bueno que Rose no hubiera vuelto. Se me cayó el control al suelo y mi atención fue a las chicas.

"¡Oh, yeah!" Jadeó Nessie. Se levantó de un salto, y se sentó en el piso junto a mi pie y lo miró desdeñosamente. "Ew. Tío Em. Tus pies apesta."

"No apestan, squirt."

"¡Deja de llamarme squirt!" resopló Nessie.

"Nop." Dije resaltando la 'P'.

"Bien, tía EMMA." Hice una mueca.

"Hey, no es necesario el cambio de género, ¿okay? Soy todo un hombre."

Soltó unas risitas y se volteo hacia mi otra vez. "Oh, sí. ¡No te imaginas que hice esta mañana!" ella tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, así que supuse que era algo bueno o descarado.

Rodé mis ojos. "Uh-oh, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Renesmee ladeo su cabeza y me miró. "solo hice algunas preguntas, ¡eso es todo!"

Me reí. "Creo que se a donde va esto… platica de sexo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Ella se rió también. "Si. ¡Y todo el mundo ha estado evitando decirme cosas!"

Oh, eso era porqué Edward no estaba aquí. "¿Así que tu mami fue con tu papi?"

Ella asintió, "Seh, fue a buscarlo. Él está actuando tan inmaduro. Salió corriendo, sabes."

¡Ja! Oh, qué pena

"¿Y ahora quieres preguntarme cosas?" ¡Si, finalmente! Un tema en el que era bueno.

"Bueno… en vista de que nadie más me contesta… si."

Geniaaal

Me gire hacia ella entusiasta, y comencé a explicarle el sexo, como lo conozco, en detalle. ¡Su cara! ¡Oh, no tenía precio! Solo… todo esta plática de sexo… y con Rose afuera…

"Maldición," murmuré. "Desearía tener porno o algo por el estilo…" dejé la frase. No detuvo a Nessie de escucharme.

"¿Porno? ¿Qué es porno? ¿Puedo tener un poco?"

Uh-oh.

No paraba de darme lata. "Escucha niña. Detente, ¿está bien squirt? El porno es para adultos, seh… como yo. No para pequeñas e insignificantes squirts como tú." Le saque la lengua. Me quedé en silencio, esperando que lo olvidara.

Chico, Edward va a matarme.

"¿Por qué no solo me dices que es?" Dios, ella era malditamente persistente ¿verdad? Justo como otra persona que conocía.

"Nop. No. Un-uh, Nessie. No te voy a decir." Dije con ligera firmeza.

La verdad, estaba buscando una forma de escapar. Preferentemente AHORA. Y entonces escuche un carro familiar afuera. Prácticamente caí de rodillas. Oh gracias a Dios. Unos segundos después, Alice, Esme y Rose atravesaron la puerta, con tantas bolsas de compras que parecían el hombre de Michelin

Me levanté de un salto y cogí a Rosalie, dejando caer sus bolsas en el piso.

"¿Ahora qué, Emmett?" preguntó. Silenciosamente, corrí escaleras arriba.

¡Ja! Dejémoselo a Alice.

"¡EMMETT CULLEN, VEN ACA AHORA!" gritó Alice.

"No puedo, hermanita. Estoy un poco ocupado." Reí para mí mismo.

Abajo, pude oír a Nessie.

"¿Tía Alice…?"

* * *

**(1) squirt**: Puede ser un insulto ya que se mete con el tamaño y la edad de una persona, pero en este caso, squirt expresa eso mismo (poca edad y poco tamaño) pero en sentido cariñoso. Esto no tiene traducción literal, así que así lo vamos a dejar :)

Esta definición es de _**Bani93 **_yo la tome prestada de uno de sus fics porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirlo.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, y lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes, pero la verdad es que no había podido tocar la computadora y ese día puff estuve en calidad de bulto, así que lo siento :)

Gracias a _Bells Masen Cullen _por vetear este capítulo :) de verdad gracias.

Espero sus reviews… ¿de quién creen que será el siguiente POV?

Love

-Carolina


	5. Tía Alice ¿que es eso como ranacuajos?

**Disclaimer: **_Mercedes-Amber_ es la hermosa dueña de esta historia, _Stephenie Meyer _de los personajes, y _yo_ de la traducción x) ¡Disfruten!

* * *

"¿Tía Alice…?"

Miré furiosa hacia el techo, como si tratara de hace hoyos en el.

"¡Emmett!" grité. ¡Podría MATARLO! ¿Dejarme QUÉ?

Me volteé hacia Nessie y compuse mis facciones en una sonrisa triste. Dejé mis bolsas con las compras junto al sofá y me senté en el brazo de este. "¿Si, Nessie?"

Nessie mantuvo el tema en suspense, sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "Bueno…" vaciló un poco. "Bueno… sé un poco de lo básico… tío Emmett me dijo un poco… y realmente… me asusté. Pero, aun no lo entiendo." Ella miró a mi cara. "¿Cómo se HACEN los bebes?"

Mi mandíbula se abrió. Pestañeé. "¿Qué?"

Nessie me rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada. "Por favor, tú también no."

"Yo… ¿Qué?"

"Todo el mundo ha estado actuando como si fuera un crimen preguntar estas cosas… quiero decir, ¡no puede ser un crimen! Mamá y papá hacen esas cosas, tío Emmett y tía Rose probablemente están haciéndolo ahora… incluso tú y el tío Jasper…" puso una mano es sus caderas. "¡No es como si YO fuera a hacer esas cosas!"

Espero que no, pensé. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé un suspiro.

"¿… que… diría tu mamá… y tu papá… um… de que hicieras estas preguntas?"

"¡Ese es el punto! Les pregunté, y ellos solo actuaron muy raro." Nessie puso una cara confundida.

Lo consideré. "Eso um, es probablemente porque no… esperaban que tú… preguntaras esas cosas. Aún."

Nessie resopló y puso su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. "¿Por qué? ¡Y tu todavía no has contestado mi primera pregunta!" se rió. "no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ¿sabes?"

Me moví, de forma que estuviera sentada en el sofá, en lugar de en el brazo. Estúpido Emmett. ¿Por qué tiene que dejarme con esto?

Suspire y moví mis manos en el aire inútilmente mientras trataba de pensar en la manera de explicarle como se hacen los bebés.

"Bueno… es… es… quiero decir. ¿Qué es lo que ya sabes?" pregunté, aunque estaba bastante segura de que en realidad no quería saberlo.

Ella saltó al sofá, y me encaro, su cara se iluminó por la emoción. "Ya sé que el hombre pone su pene dentro de la vagina de la mujer, y lo mueve alrededor. Y después… la mujer tiene un bebe… ¿cierto?" me miró dudando.

Me encogí y sacudí la cabeza. "No es… solo así… um…" Renesmee esperó paciente a que terminara. "Uh… um… para hacer un bebe… um… necesitas. Um. Espermas." Si pudiera sonrojarme, sería ahora mismo. Miré hacia abajo.

Ella trato de recordar algo. "¡Oh, esas cosas como renacuajos! ¡Serpenteantes y… y… esas cosas! Sí, esas cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo." Medio me encogí de hombros.

"¿Y para qué las necesitan?"

"Bueno… ellos… viajan… en la…" tosí. "Umm, vagina… y se encuentran con… um. Un ovulo. Y hacen un bebé."

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron. "¿Van a dónde? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eeeewwwww!" sacudió su cabeza. "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

Golpeé mi frente. ¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto? Esta era probablemente una de las pruebas más vergonzosas que he tenido que atravesar, incluyendo la vez que Emmett puso una cinta de Jasper y yo en nuestra habitación en una noche romántica e hizo que todos la escucharan. ¿Porque SIEMPRE es Emmett? ¡Voy a matarlo!

Nessie trato de recapitular. "Entonces esas cosas onduladas como renacuajos-"

"Espermas"

"Si, espermas. Ellos van por la vagina de la mujer… y entran en un ovulo. ¿Cierto? Así se hacen los bebes." Dijo mirándome.

Asentí. "Más o menos." Repentinamente sentí la necesidad de salir de ahí.

"Mira. No quiero decir nada más. Aun necesito ordenas mis compras…" suspiré, esperando por la explosión. Que vino.

"¡Oh Dios mío, no es justo!" gritó Nessie. "¡Simplemente no es justo! ¡Tan pronto como mamá y papá vuelvan, voy a acosarlos!" Subio las escaleras gritando todo el camino.

Rodé mis ojos. Se la cobraría a Emmett después.

Y NO sabrá lo que viene.

* * *

Les tengo una buena noticia y una mala. La buena es que creo que esta semana voy a tener más tiempo libre que de costumbre, por lo tanto más tiempo para traducir.

La mala es que solo nos quedan 2 capítulos T.T

Muchas gracias a mi maravillosa beta _Bells Masen Cullen_, sin ella no sería tan buena la traducción :) ¡Gracias!

Bueno ahora solo espero sus hermosos reviews que me alegren los días de mierda que he tenido (x

¿Quién creen que será la siguiente víctima de Nessie? ¡REVIEW!

-Carolina


	6. Tío Jasper, solo quiero saber

**Disclaimer: **_Mercedes-Amber_ es la hermosa dueña de esta historia, _Stephenie Meyer _de los personajes, y _yo_ de la traducción.

¡Feliz día de muertos! :)

* * *

Escuche a Nessie gritar al tope de sus pulmones, — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío, no es justo! ¡Simplemente no es justo! ¡Tan pronto como mamá y papá vuelvan, voy a acosarlos! — y sus pisadas se volvieron más fuertes en la escalera mientras ella irrumpía en su habitación. Suspiré y supuse que tal vez debería tratar y calmarla. Valía la pena intentarlo. Me levanté y caminé a través del corredor, estando cerca de que mi nariz se embarrara con la puerta cuando Nessie la azotó detrás de ella. Toque gentilmente tres veces y la llamé.

— ¿Si? — respondió.

—Es Jazz. — hice una pausa. — ¿Quieres hablar?—

Una pausa, unos pasos vinieron hacia la puerta y la roja y hosca cara de Nessie apareció. —Lo que quiero saber, probablemente me digas "Oh, eres muy joven" blah, blah, blah. — ella trató de azotar la puerta, pero puse mi pie y sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Tienes el derecho de saber esas cosas, ¿sabes? Y si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte a obtener respuestas. — esperé, dejando mi oferta en el aire con un efecto calmante.

Ella sonrió tristemente. —Se que estas tratando de calmarme…— suspiró. —Y está funcionando. Está bien, tío Jasper. Pasa. — hizo un gesto, y camino lejos de la puerta. Entré, y mire curioso las baratijas de Nessie.

Ella tosió y se sentó en su escritorio; caminé hacia el pequeño sillón y me senté. Cómodo.

Me incliné hacia adelante y dije, —Esta bien, oigamos las preguntas. —

Nessie tomo un gran respiro, vacilo, lo soltó y dijo, —Bueno, no sé mucho… sé que el hombre pone su pene dentro de la vagina de la mujer y lo mueve porque se siente bonito. Y después el esperma, la cosas como renacuajo, va y se encuentra con el óvulo y eso crea bebés, el hombre tiene esas bolas como pelotas para el estrés que están llenas de mayonesa y esas cosas; y no me han dicho esto, pero sé que tu y tía Alice lo hacen cada sábado en la noche, miércoles en la noche y domingo en la noche cuando piensan que estoy dormida, y tenía curiosidad y me metí una vez que estaban jugando a policías y ladrones o algo así, porque tía Alice vestía un disfraz de ladrón y tú un uniforme de policía, y se veía muy divertido, y tu sabes esos espermas se encuentran con el óvulo y hacen un bebé, bueno ¿Cómo sale el bebe? Debe de sentirse muy atrapado ahí ¿Sale por el ombligo o algo así, como si presionaras el ombligo y el bebe sale? Es por eso que se llama ombligo ¿cierto? Tú sabes, no tengo idea, y enserio, enserio, enserio quiero saber, así que voy a callarme ahora. ¿Puedes por favor decirme? — (**N/T**: Aquí hay un juego de palabras, en ingles ombligo se dice 'belly button' que traducido literalmente seria 'botón en la barriga' he ahí porque Nessie dice que presionas el ombligo como si fuera un botón, porque 'button' es botón)

Parpadeé y me recosté en mi asiento. Podía ver porqué estaba confundida. Planeé por un momento mi respuesta antes de dársela a Nessie.

—Está bien. — asentí con la cabeza. —Te lo diré.

El rostro de Nessie se iluminó. — ¡Oh, gracias! Finalmente. — rió y me uní a sus risas.

—No estoy feliz de que sepas… um… lo que Alice y yo hacemos. Por favor retente de entrar en nuestra habitación en el futuro. — dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nessie asintió. —Tenlo por seguro.

Me senté recto otra vez y la miré. — ¿Lista? — ella sintió una vez más. —Sí, el hombre pone su pene en la vagina de la mujer, y cuando el hombre se excita… él tiene…— tosí. —Un orgasmo. Que… libera el esperma en la vagina de la mujer. Con el tiempo, esto hace un bebé. Después de nueve meses... o menos, — le eché un vistazo a Nessie que me sonreía un poco. —El bebe está listo para salir, y la mujer entra en labor. Así es como le llaman cuando el bebe sale. — hice una pausa para darle efecto. —Por la vagina de la mujer. —

Los ojos de Nessie se ampliaron considerablemente.

— ¿Por… donde?

—De la vagina.

Nessie parecía a punto de desmayarse. —Oh. Dios. Mío. — llevo una mano a su frente y sacudió su cabeza fervientemente. —Yo nunca, jamás voy a tener hijos.

Reí, —Tú sabes, no es tan malo como parece. Dar a luz es más fácil hoy en día de lo que era, digamos, doscientos años atrás.

—Pero aun así…— ella se estremeció y se levanto para ir abajo. La seguí. Emmett y Rosalie, Edward y Bella, y Alice estaba en la sala esperándonos. Alice se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa en la cara. Nessie fue a sentarse, luego cambio de idea y fue a la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde vas, Nessie? — preguntó Bella, mirando curiosa a Nessie.

—A ver a Jake. Estaba pensando, sabiendo todas estas cosas… puedo ponerlas en práctica…—

— ¡NO! — todo el mundo rugió al mismo tiempo.

Renesmee pestañeó y miró a cada uno de nuestros rostros, diversión irradiaba de ella en olas.

Tomo una profunda respiración y dijo—

— ¿Por qué?

…

No otra vez.

* * *

Realmente espero que disfruten este capítulo que es el penúltimo de esta maravillosa historia ):

Muchas gracias de nuevo a _Bells Masen Cullen_ por ser una beta asombrosa x)

_Elyta_ y _-DuLce aMoR-_… ¡felicidades! Fueron las únicas que adivinaron quien era el personaje de este capítulo (:

Y ahora, la ultima vez que pregunto ¿Quién creen que es el personaje del siguiene capítulo? :) ¡Dejen reviews!

Por cierto, estoy en twitter, sígame como _PerffectEnding_

-Carolina


	7. Abuelito Charlie, ¿que es el clitoris?

**Disclaimer: **La excelente historia pertenece a _Mercedes-Amber_ y los increíbles personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer. _Yo la traduzco con el completo permiso de la autora ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Estaba ocupado planeando que comprarle a Nessie para su fiesta de cumpleaños número cinco, cuando recibí la llamada de Bella. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio; regularmente Bells no llama a menos que sea importante, o urgente, asi que cuando presione el botón verde estaba esperando escuchar algo malo.

—¿Hola? —pregunté.

—Papa, soy Bella. — Ella sonaba bien, no triste, solo con un toque de urgencia en su voz.

—Hola, Bells. ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo una pausa del otro lado, y entonces Bella dijo —Es acerca de Nessie. Ha estado muy curiosa últimamente. —

No pude evitarlo, me reí. ¿Era por eso por lo que estaba preocupada? —Bella, ella va a cumplir catorce. O cinco. De la manera en la que prefieras. Los niños son curiosos, está en su naturaleza ¿sabes?. —

—Bueno, sí, lo sé, Ch-Papá. — La escuche suspirar. —Pero Edward y yo n- espera, todos nosotros no sabemos como manejarlo. — Pausa. — Solo…papá. Cuando vengas a su fiesta, solo no contestes muchas de sus preguntas, ¿está bien? Por tu propio bien. Y cordura. Confía en mí. —

Estaba confundido. —¿Huh?

Probablemente Bella rodo sus ojos. —Solo no lo hagas. De cualquier forma, es para lo único que llamo. Nos vemos en su cumpleaños papá. Te quiero. — Y colgó.

Supongo que debería haber escuchado a Bella.

~Cumpleaños de Nessie~

Los Cullen seguro saben cómo hacer una fiesta; les otorgo eso. Cuando puse un pie en el vestíbulo, quede cegadopor el rosa. Globos rosas, pancartas rosas, banderas rosas; de hecho, estaba malditamente seguro que cada cosa era rosa. Nessie corrió por el comedor para saludarme.

—¡Abuelito Charlie!—gritó. Le di un brazo tronador y retrocedí para admirar cuanto había cambiado desde hacía un mes. Las personas fuera de la familia no lo notaban, pero nosotros sí.

Su cara todavía estaba redonda, pero era angulosa en algunas partes, haciéndola ver más madura, como su madre. Sus ojos chocolate- mis ojos- brillaban y aún tenía el mismo lindo resplandor que parecía irradiar de su piel. Su cabello caía en caireles alrededor de su cara, la luz de la ventana brillaba en ellos, el color bronce que aparentemente heredó de su papá.

—Hola, papá. Voy a tomar esto. Parece pesado. — Bella vino a tomar el presente que traje conmigo, y vi los ojos de Nessie seguirlo mientras su mamá caminaba a la sala con él.

—¿Qué me trajiste, abuelito Charlie?— preguntó Nessie, sus ojos llenos de deleite.

Le guiñe un ojo y toque mi nariz. —Vas a tener que esperar, Nessie.

Hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos. —¡Awww!—

—Ahora, Nessie, vas a poder abrirlos pronto.— Edward bajo las escaleras, Alice justo atrás de él.

Alice pasó a empujones por el lado de su hermano y me abrazo fuerte, apretándome un poco. —¡Es bueno verlo de nuevo!— dijo emocionada. —Se ve bien, justo como esperaba.

Sentí mi cara ruborizarse y dije—Seh, es bueno verte también, Alice.— le asentí con la cabeza a Edward —Y a ti Edward.

Sonrió y cogió a Nessie sin esfuerzo en un abrazo. —deja de ser tan impaciente, querida.—

Renesmee asintió una vez, con los restos de un puchero en su cara, cuando giro la cara a la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Edward. Unos años atrás, este tipo de cosas me asustaban un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Jacob esta aquí.— Ness y Edward dijeron al mismo tiempo. Edward rió y puso a Nessie abajo. Ella corrió a la puerta frontal y la abrió al mismo tiempo en que Jacob cerró la puerta de su _Rabbit_ oxidado. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes de un imposible blanco.

—¡Nessie!— Gritó y corrieron para encontrarse. Jake agitó los risos de Nessie, y ella hizo un puchero otra vez, y lo pateo en la espinilla. Jake realmente hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sentí una mano en la mía y me volteé justo para ver a Alice llevándome a la sala.

—Mira, Charlie ¿no es asombroso?

Pestañee, tratando de ver másallá del rosa, y realmente ver las cosas. —Um… es más bien… rosa.

Alice soltó una risita, —¿Enserio? No lo había notado.— yo también me reí, y vi que Seth y Embry ya estaban sentados. Levante una mano.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Charlie.— dijo Seth. Estaba sorprendido de que estuviera aquí sin su novia Mikala. Parecían ir a todos lados juntos, inseparables. Jake me había dicho que era una 'cosa de lobos'. No la he mencionado de nuevo; en caso de que oiga algo que no "necesite saber".

Me senté, y estábamos esperando que otras personas aparecieran Sam, Billy, Leah, Emmett y Carlisle, con algunos amigos de la escuela de Nessie.

Nessie se sentó en medio de nosotros, disfrutando la atención y rebotando arriba y abajo con emoción.

—¡No puedo espera para abrir los regalos!—seguía diciendo, una y otra vez.

No mucho después, todo el mundo llegó por fin y la fiesta comenzó oficialmente.

~Unas horas después~

Estaba afuera en el porche de atrás, solo relajándome un poco, antes de ir atrás a la fiesta y jugar algo como ponerle la cola al burro **(1)** o lo que sea que los niños jueguen en las fiestas hoy en día. Entonces escuché pequeños pasos y volteé la cabeza; Nessie se me había unido en el porche, y se sentó junto a mí.

—Hola, abue.

Levante una ceja por eso, ella río en respuesta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, chaparra.— respondí, viendo la boca de Nessie formara una 'o' y pegarme juguetonamente. Sin embargo, me dolió un poquito. Me disculpe, frotándome el brazo.

Estuvimos callados por unos minutos, viendo el césped moverse con la fresca brisa.

Entonces Nessie se volteo hacia mí y me dijo; —Oye abuelito Charlie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

Instantáneamente una alarma sonó en mi cabeza y traté de levantarme. —¿no crees que deberíamos volver a la fiesta?—

Ella me miro feo. —¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!— gritó y me sentó de nuevo. —¡No! ¡Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta!— Me volteó a ver con su 'carita linda', mirándome bajo sus pestañas, sacando su labio de abajo ligeramente. Ella sabía que nadie se resistía a esa cara.

—Aw… Nessie— suspiré. —Está bien. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro frente a mí en el césped. —¡Suena tan feo! Quiero decir…¡ew! Y es tan ¡yuck! Pero mis amigos me hablaron acerca de eso ¡y quiero saber!— hizo pucheros otra vez. —Son malos. No me dirán nada más aparte de lo que ya me dijeron. Así que no se tanto.

Nessie detuvo su pequeña marcha y se volteo hacia mí, determinada.

—¿Qué es un clítoris?

De repente, mi visión se volvió borrosa y sentí caer de espaldas en el porche.

~Después~

—¿Charlie?

—¿Papá?

—¿Abue?

—¿Charliiiiiiiiiie?

Un golpe.

Lleve mi mano en donde me habían dado el golpe y me senté. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y gemí.

—¡Está despierto!—dijo alguien.

Mire alrededor y vi a Bella mirándome con ojos ligeramente preocupados.

—¿Estas bien, papá?

Asentí, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, saqué las piernas de la cama en la que me encontraba y me tambaleé. Sentí la mano fría de Bella sosteniéndome instantáneamente.

—Estoy bien, Bella, enserio.— trate de reafirmarle. —Me sorprendí, es todo.

Edward volteo a ver a Nessie. —Eso no fue una buena idea Renesmee.

Tragó saliva y puso mala cara. —¡Pero no quería que el abuelo se desmayara! Solo le hice una pregunta.— se volteo hacia mí y su mala cara desapareció.

—Lo siento, abuelito Charlie. Enserio.— entonces vi la malévola mirada en su cara. —Pero ¿Qué es un clítoris?

Esto era increíble. De repente mis piernas podían moverse de nuevo. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba medio caminando, medio corriendo hacia abajo y hacia la puerta principal. Me gire y grité. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Y espero te guste tu regalo!—

Salté a la patrulla, conduje todo el camino como un demonio escapando del infierno.

Una cosa era segura, no iba a ir a fiestas de cumpleaños de nuevo en un tiempo.

**

* * *

(1) **Es un juego para niños en el que le vendan los ojos a un niño y lo ponen frente a un dibujo de burro, mientras todos le gritan en donde tiene que clavar la cola al burro. El objetivo de esto es ponerlo lo más cerca que se pueda de las pompis xD

* * *

**NdeA:** Si solo supiera Charlie ;D *levanta una botella* verdad o reto ¿Alguien se apunta?

* * *

**NdeT:** Si, este es el final tristemente. Originalmente había un capítulo de Esme, pero la autora edito sus historias y decidió borrar el capítulo D:

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me leyeron y dejaron reviews, me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas; y a las que solamente leyeron :) Gracias, sin ustedes jamás habría habido traducción :)

Y por última vez en esta historia gracias a _Bells Masen Cullen_ por ser una excelente beta y por supuesto a _Mercedes-Amber _por haberme permitido hacer esta traducción :)

Por cierto, la unica que aposto por Charlie fue _Pauli9117 _felicidades (?) :)

Espero no sea la última vez que nos leamos, pero si es así, fue lindo haberlos conocido a todos.

Ahora si me retiro, gracias de nuevo por leer durante todo este tiempo.

-Carolina :) _16 de febrero de 2011_


End file.
